Against All Odds
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Ben and Meg are living together with Benjy, Maria and Tess at Ben and Meg’s house. Meg finds out that she has cancer and can’t figure out a way to tell Ben without taking away the only father Benjy has ever known.


Against All Odds  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - Friends Forever  
  
It had been some very hard weeks for Meg. Not only had it turned out that the man she was totally in love with had a child with Maria, but now Meg had also been told that she had breast cancer, just like her aunt Maggie, whom died in an age of 35 of acute breast cancer. Hank, Joan, Sara and Meg had seen what that had done to Maggie's husband; Luke. It had torn him apart. After she'd died he'd closed himself off, even worse than what Ben had done after Maria's supposed death all those years ago.  
  
People had always told Meg how much she looked like her auntie Maggie and Meg and Maggie had always had a very special relationship. Off course their relationship wasn't as special as the one Meg had with her mother Joan, but it sure was close. Maggie and Meg could talk about anything like boys, make - up and the newest trends in the fashion. Just like Maggie, Meg had blue eyes, black hair and a face, which could easily be mistaken for an angel's.  
  
That was also why Meg had been absolutely heartbroken when Hank & Joan had sat down with Sara and her and told them about auntie Maggie's disease. Meg had denied it at first but as the traces of cancer had set its prints on Maggie, Meg couldn't deny it anymore. Her best friend was about to die. It didn't take long for the disease to kick in and finally kill Maggie.  
  
Even though the doctor's had assured the family that breast cancer wasn't hereditary then one had to wonder, now that Meg had gotten it too. She didn't know if she should just come right out and say it to Ben or leave him and take care of it on her own. In her heart of hearts she wanted Ben to hold her and kiss her and to tell her that it was all a nightmare and make it go away. But her mind told her that if she followed her heart, she'd take away the only father figure Benjy had ever known.  
  
Meg: "I can't do that to Ben or to Benjy. I have to take care of this on my own and let Ben & Benjy be and stay far away from their lives."  
  
Even though Benjy had said and shown his dislike of Meg, she wanted for him to like her and possibly grow into loving her. But at this time in their lives that simply felt impossible.  
  
Even though she knew that what she was doing was the right thing then she'd almost willingly blown it a few days ago when Ben had found an old album of hers, which had consisted mainly of a woman who looked like how Meg looked now and then a cute little girl with ponytails.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Meg: "What are you looking at?" She'd asked as she'd entered the house a night she'd worked late with Casey at 'The Liberty Corporation'.  
  
Ben: "Meg!" He exclaimed, startled by her voice.  
  
Meg: "Yeah.Remember me Ben.I live here."  
  
Ben: "Off course I do. I'm just surprised. I thought Casey and you would be at the office for hours to come."  
  
Meg: "Well.When we got started it didn't take long to finish the rapport. What do you have behind your back?" She asked, noticing his failed attempt at trying to hide something from her.  
  
Ben: "Benjy stumbled upon this upstairs and showed it to me. I didn't mean to pry, but when the front page said: 'To Megan Elizabeth Cummings, All My Love Auntie Maggie.', I got curious. I hope you don't mind?" He said, giving her the album.  
  
Meg: "It's OK! I didn't even realize I had it here with me, I thought mom had it."  
  
Ben: "Do you want to talk about her? It's just.It seems like there's a very sad story here."  
  
Meg: "There is! I'm just so beat right now. I hope you don't mind, but I really have to get some sleep, if I'm ever going to get up in the morning?"  
  
Ben: "Sure! Go right ahead." He replied giving her a soft and tender kiss, before watching her go upstairs.  
  
Ben: "I'll find out about you and your aunt Meg, and why you feel I wont understand!" He told himself, while turning off the lights and making his way upstairs too.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Suddenly Meg was pulled out of her thoughts by a friendly hand on her shoulder. She turned around and spotted Casey behind her.  
  
Meg: "Casey! What are you doing down here?" She asked turning around to face Casey.  
  
Casey: "I could ask you the very same thing Meg. What's going on with you? It isn't like you to wander around in the night under piers."  
  
Meg: "I needed to think about something."  
  
Casey: "Think about what? Meg.We both know that it's more than that. You've been edgy for weeks now and I know that it has got to be more than Benjy and your relationship with Ben. So spill.!"  
  
Meg: "I don't want to bother you with my problems!"  
  
Casey: "Meg? We're friends, old roomies. You could never be a bother to me. Tell me what's wrong, please.!" He begged her.  
  
Meg: "I guess I'd better tell someone before I lose my mind. Casey.I had a yearly check up a few months ago, which showed.!" She stopped in mid - sentence teary eyed as Casey continued  
  
Casey: "What did that check up show Meg? Oh my God! Are you sick?"  
  
Meg: "Just about as sick as one can get. Casey.The check up showed that I had breast cancer." She revealed.  
  
Casey: "Breast cancer, oh my God! And you haven't even told Ben? Meg! He has a right to know this. He'd want to help you.Jesus Meg! You're not even going to ask him are you? You're going to go through this alone - without Ben because of Benjy?"  
  
Meg: "I have to Casey. It hasn't even been that long ago Benjy & Tess arrived here in Sunset Beach and Ben loves Benjy. And with Benjy in the picture, there's also Maria. I just can't take all that away from Ben or Benjy. You know that Benjy needs his mommy and daddy and those are Ben & Maria, not Ben and me."  
  
Casey: "Have you talked to a specialist?"  
  
Meg: "Yeah.Tyus recommended a Dr. Kayla Winters and I saw her and we talked forth and back and she took a mammography and the answers should arrive soon."  
  
Casey: "Look Meg.My mother went through this illness too, granted it wasn't the same kind, but it's going to be expensive for you. Ben can help you there."  
  
Meg: "I'm not going to stay with him for his money, besides if I tell him the truth about this illness then he'll never leave my side."  
  
Casey: "And the problem would be?"  
  
Meg: "I saw what that did to my uncle when my aunt was diagnosed with acute breast cancer - it killed him. He was even worse off than Ben when Maria died. I can't and I certainly wont put him though that kind of hell."  
  
Casey: "Look.Just do this for me, OK? Go home to Ben and just.Sleep on it. And then tomorrow you've probably changed your mind. I just don't want you to make such a big decision now and then in a couple of days you'll regret it."  
  
Meg: "I know I wont regret it, but I will go home and get some sleep. Good night!" She replied smiling at him, before heading home.  
  
Casey: "God Meg! How can this all be happening to you? You're supposed to be a happy lady with Ben and raise a family with him. Dear Lord! Make all this be a bad dream!" He prayed, but he also knew for that to be the case would take a miracle.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Surprise  
  
When Meg entered the house there weren't anyone downstairs as usual, but it was off course also very late. She spotted a file on the coffee table and picked it up. It said: 'The Liberty Corporation'. She placed the file back onto the coffee table and made her way upstairs. She prayed and hoped that no one would be in the bedroom, because she needed to take her medication and then just to fall asleep.  
  
Upstairs in Ben & Meg's bedroom, Ben was trying to get Maria into telling him what was wrong.  
  
Ben: "Are you all right?"  
  
Maria: "Oh yeah, I just have some things I have to work out."  
  
Ben: "Is something wrong?"  
  
Maria: "Nothing."  
  
Ben: "Your mother perhaps?"  
  
Maria: "It's here."  
  
Ben: "What's here?"  
  
Maria: "Ben, I shouldn't be here. This is yours and Meg's room now."  
  
Ben: "Oh well, I'm sorry."  
  
Maria: "No, it's just watching the tape of my family and they are practically falling apart, and then, being here in the room where we made love, and a beautiful baby, and a baby that I can't even remember, I, I." Maria broke apart sobbing, and as the gentleman Ben is, he took her into his arms to comfort her.  
  
Ben: "Shhh, look, hey, I know it isn't how we planned it but it will all work out." What Ben didn't know was that Meg had just appeared in the doorway and was pretty wired to explode.  
  
Meg: "Excuse me."  
  
Maria: "Meg."  
  
Meg: "In the flesh."  
  
Maria: "I was upset and Ben."  
  
Meg: "I don't want to hear it Maria."  
  
Maria: "I'm going."  
  
Meg: "Thank you."  
  
Ben: "Meg, really. Maria was just upset. This whole situation with Benjy, she just had her mother over here as well."  
  
Meg: "Ben!"  
  
Ben: "Yes?"  
  
Meg: "Thank you for volunteering that information but I do have one question for you. If I hadn't walked in here in our bedroom and found you with your ex wife crying in your arms, would you have told me about this?"  
  
Ben: "What are you saying?"  
  
Meg: "Well, you are very protective lately of what you do and don't tell me. Just like I had to overhear that you played white knight to Maria and rescued her from that crazy Voodoo lady."  
  
Ben: "If I recall, I was about to tell you that story but instead I had to sort out some interference between you and Tess that night."  
  
Meg: "OH, NOW IT'S MY FAULT!"  
  
Ben: "No it's not anybody's fault but the fact is you have been pretty busy with Gabi's wedding. And so you tell me, were you at any point going to tell me what you said to Casey? That you were thinking on giving up on us?"  
  
Meg: "NO, that's what Sara heard Ben. I already told you that's not at all what I said to Casey! I thought this was clear?!"  
  
Ben: "I'm not sure what we're talking about, I'm not even sure what's clear and what isn't! I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
Meg: "LOOK! DO YOU BLAME ME? MARIA YOUR EX WIFE, WHAT EVER SHE IS, AND HER SON, AND THE MYSTERIOUS NANNY, THEY ARE ALL LIVING WITH US! YOUR SON HATES ME! MARIA COMES TO YOU FOR COMFORT IN OUR BEDROOM AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON TESS!" Ben: "I understand your feelings, I'm just asking you for more time."  
  
Meg: "I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE TIME LEFT!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs." She regretted what she'd said the minute she'd said it and Ben had a very peculiar expression on his face.  
  
Ben: "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Meg: "Just forget it OK! It's pretty evident who's important around here and it sure as hell is not me!!" She yelled at him, before charging out of their bedroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
Ben: "Dammit! I'd wish I knew what was eating away at you Meg. I love you, not Maria. And I know that I could help you if only you'd let me. And then Benjy could have a family; namely you and me." He said to himself, staring at the door, Meg had just slammed shut.  
  
When Meg returned from the bathroom down the hall, where she'd gotten herself ready for bed in, she could hear the water in the adjoining bathroom to Ben and hers bedroom running. She felt an ache for Ben like never before, but she also knew that if she went into that bathroom and made love with him, then she wouldn't be able to leave him in the morning.  
  
When Ben had finished his shower he wrapped a large, blue and fluffy towel around his waist and made his way into the bedroom. He was surprised at seeing Meg in the bed, sleeping soundly or so he thought.  
  
When Ben had made it to his side of the bed, Meg turned onto her other side, to keep from looking into Ben's eyes as she was wide awake. Ben took a look at the door and thanked God that it was closed, because he was thinking of making Meg feel how much she meant to him in vivid detail. He dropped the towel to the floor and made it under the covers.  
  
Ben scooted over to Meg, so that he was right behind her. She had the covers all the way to her chin, so he placed his hand on the covers and slid them down to her waist. He then lowered the strap of her pink nightdress and licked her shoulder, going to 'the spot' underneath her lovely ear.  
  
When Ben could hear Meg moaning and gasping for air, he turned her around on her back and kissed her fully on the mouth, catching her tongue with his. Meg buried her fingers in Ben's black mane and Ben took that as encouragement to move over her. He placed his legs between hers and supported his weight by placing his arms beside Meg's head.  
  
Ben then did what he always did when they made love, he concentrated on her breasts. He slowly slid both straps of the nightdress to Meg's waist and began caressing and kissing both her breasts. Meg got tears in her eyes of how exquisite it felt, knowing that this would probably be the very last time, Ben would make her feel like that.  
  
As they began to make wild love, Meg raked her nails down Ben's back, letting him know how much she was enjoying his actions.  
  
Meg: "I love you Ben.!" She moaned into his ear.  
  
Ben: "I love you too baby. Let's not fight anymore!" He moaned back.  
  
Chapter 3 - The Collapse  
  
A few hours later Meg woke up with a growing ache in her breast. She knew she should have taken her medicine. But after the fight she'd had with Ben she hadn't felt like taking them and then after they'd made love she'd simply forgotten all about it.  
  
Ben and Meg were lying wrapping tightly together. Meg took her nightdress and her robe and went into the bathroom. When she'd put on her nightdress and wrapped her robe around her body, she opened the drawer and took out her pain medication.  
  
Her eye caught the sight of Benjy's fire truck he'd left in there the day before. She sat down on the tub, with the fire truck in her hand and suddenly found herself in a picture perfect situation.  
  
*** FANTASY ***  
  
Ben: "I can't believe we're really here darling." He replied, kissing Meg on the lips.  
  
Meg: "Me neither. Just think a few years ago I was diagnosed with breast cancer and today we're a family. You, me, Benjy and Liza. Who would have ever thought it?"  
  
Ben: "Not you that's for sure. But that's all over. 5 years have gone by and Tyus and Kayla are convinced that you've beaten the cancer."  
  
Meg: "That WE have beaten the cancer. We did this together baby. I don't know where I'd be today, if it hadn't been for you."  
  
Ben: "I just can't bare to think what would have happened if it hadn't been for the strength of our love. Then you'd might be.!" Meg shushed him up saying  
  
Meg: ".BUT! That didn't happen. We're together; happy, healthy and we're a family." She replied smiling at him, while Ben gathered her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
Benjy: "Ew! Gross! Daddy and mommy? Can I take Liza to the ocean and play?"  
  
Ben: "Only to the spot where the lifeguard tower's end. You take good care of your sister now Benjy."  
  
Benjy: "I will daddy! Come on Liza!!" He urged his baby sister.  
  
Meg: "He's so good with her, just like his daddy." She smiled at Ben, while they walked to the beach watching Benjy & Liza build sandcastles.  
  
Ben: "Well.It's a good thing he's finally accepted everything. I mean.He's been through such an ordeal."  
  
Meg: "I know.But he has us and Maria too. We'll all help him adjust." She replied, wrapping her arms around Ben's waist from behind him.  
  
Ben: "I can't tell you how much that means to hear you say that. To think how hopeless it seemed just 5 years ago and then for him to be calling you mommy now."  
  
Meg: "Well.Miracles do happen."  
  
Ben: "They sure do!" He smiled at his wife, bringing her in front of him, kissing her soundly before they made their way to the kids'.  
  
*** FANTASY ***  
  
Meg: "If only things could work themselves out like that. But in the real world miracles don't happen. I have a deathly disease. And unless I get some money together for that operation then I wont make it to even see Ricardo & Gabi's wedding." She sighed out loud, holding the fire truck to her chest.  
  
Suddenly she could feel an even worse pain than ever starting in her throat and going down to her breast. She knew that it was because of her not having taken the medication.  
  
Meg: "If only I could reach the medication.!" She told herself, reaching for the bottle of pills on the sink. She lifted herself up from the side of the tub and placed the fire truck on the bathroom floor. But before she knew it she lost her balance and fell to the floor with a loud noise, which resulted in her loosing consciousness. The only hope Meg had of surviving now was if Ben would wake up and know that something wasn't right with the picture, which would face him.  
  
Ben woke up right away when Meg fell down in the bathroom. He reached out to pull Meg back into his arms, but only found air. He looked around the bedroom and his eyes came to rest on the picture on his nightstand. The picture was of Meg and him at Congressman Boularis' cocktail party. He remembered how he and Meg had kissed just to throw Gregory off Annie's trail. Meg was just as beautiful on that picture as she was today. He wanted to find her and resume making love with her.  
  
He suddenly looked to the bathroom door and noticed that the lights were on in there. He got up from the bed and put on his robe and went to the door and knocked on it saying  
  
Ben: "Darling? Are you in there? I thought I heard something? Meg?" When there wasn't any answer he began to juggle the handle but to no avail.  
  
On the other side of the bathroom door Meg was lying in the middle of the floor, face down with blood running from her temple, due to the fall.  
  
Ben: "Meg? Can you hear me? Just please open this door!" He yelled through the door.  
  
Voice: "Daddy? Why are you yelling?" A tiny, tired voice suddenly asked him.  
  
Ben: "Benjy? What are you doing up?"  
  
Benjy: "I couldn't sleep. Where is Meg?"  
  
Ben: "I think she's in the bathroom." Maria: "Ben, Benjy? What's going on?" She asked, when she entered the bedroom too.  
  
Benjy: "Daddy has lost Meg."  
  
Maria: "What? Ben? What is he talking about?"  
  
Ben: "I haven't lost Meg Benjy! I just can't get her to open this freaking door."  
  
Maria: "Don't you have a key to the door?"  
  
Ben: "No! I don't!" He answered irritated.  
  
Maria: "Then you can only do one thing!"  
  
Ben: "What? Let her be? I don't think so; I'm not going to let her be in there. What if she's hurt? She ought to have answered my calling by now. I'm kicking it down." He answered.  
  
Maria: "Come on sweetie. Let's stand back, so that daddy can make the door open, huh?"  
  
Benjy: "OK mommy!" He said, going with Maria to the chair next to the door of the bedroom.  
  
Ben gathered all his strength and kicked the door down with a huge 'BANG'. The sight, which welcomed him wasn't pleasant. Meg was lying face down on the cold bathroom floor with blood dripping from her temple.  
  
Ben: "Meg!!" He yelled, bending down to her. He supported her neck with his hand and turned her around on her back, placing a towel underneath her head.  
  
Maria: "I've called 911! I'm going down to open the door for them." She replied, as she and Benjy walked downstairs.  
  
Ben: "Meg? Listen to me, OK? I can't loose you now. What about our future, huh? We're going to get to the bottom of what's eating at you. Because I'm positive that it has something to do with your aunt." He told her, as he could hear the paramedics making their way up the stairs.  
  
The Paramedic: "Sir? You'll have to stay out of the way." He instructed Ben, as Ben stood up and moved into the bedroom, where he quickly got dressed. After a few minutes, they'd placed Meg on a stretcher and she was getting O2 by an oxygen mask.  
  
The Paramedic: "Sir? We're taking her to 'South Bay'. You can ride with us!"  
  
Ben: "Good! Let's go!"  
  
Chapter 4 - Tyus' Diagnosis  
  
The morning had arrived and Hank, Joan, Casey, Sara, Ben and Benjy were all at 'South Bay General'. Maria had dropped Benjy off at the hospital, because she had an appointment with Dr. Estrada.  
  
Hank: "How can this be happening to Meggie? She's supposed to have a full and happy life!"  
  
Joan: "We don't know what's wrong yet. Let's not guess what's wrong with Meggie, let's just wait for Tyus."  
  
Sara: "I can't believe that Meg just collapsed in the bathroom like that, can you?" She asked Casey.  
  
Casey: "No! It's pretty outrageous!" He answered, not liking his not telling the Cummings' or Ben the truth about how much he knew about Meg's condition. But he couldn't tell them. Meg had told him in confidence.  
  
Sara: "Casey? Are you OK?"  
  
Casey: "Yeah.I'm fine. Just a little wound up by all of this."  
  
Sara: "I just feel so bad for Ben. With Benjy here he has to be even stronger than normal. And I know that he must be scared silly of what could be wrong with Meg."  
  
Casey: "Yeah.Love will do that to you. Why don't we go down to the cafeteria after some coffee for everyone?"  
  
Sara: "OK! I guess it's better than just sitting around doing nothing." She agreed, as they made their way to the cafeteria. Joan: "I just can't keep my mind from thinking about Maggie. Meggie is the spitting image of my sister and what if Meggie has the same thing."  
  
Hank: "Joannie? The doctor's assured us that it wasn't hereditary, and besides if that would be the case, then we'd get through it. The Cummings' are tough as nails when it comes to looking after our own." He smiled sadly at his wife, while they awaited Tyus.  
  
Benjy: "Daddy?" He suddenly asked Ben.  
  
Ben: "Yeah, Benjy?" He replied, looking at his son.  
  
Benjy: "Is Meg OK? I didn't mean for her to get hurt."  
  
Ben: "What do you mean? Benjy? Why would you even think that Meg is here at the hospital because of something you did?" Benjy knew he had to be honest with his father, so he said  
  
Benjy: "Because I've been mean to Meg. It's only because Tess told me.!" Ben interrupted immediately asking rather loudly  
  
Ben: "WHAT DID TESS TELL YOU?"  
  
Benjy: "That Meg hated me, and that she'd send mommy and me away, if she didn't leave first."  
  
Ben: "So.That's why you've been behaving like that?"  
  
Benjy: "Yes!"  
  
Ben: "Son? Meg would never want for you to go away. Why do you think she wanted to go with us to the hospital when you had the doctor take some blood from your arm?"  
  
Benjy: "Because you did?"  
  
Ben: "That's only partly the reason. Benjy? Meg loves you! She'd never want for you to leave. The only reason for her and my not being there so much lately is because we're busy at work. But I promise you that we'll all spend some time together real soon, OK?"  
  
Benjy: "OK daddy! I really hated being mean to Meg anyways. She's OK!" Ben: "She's more than OK!" He smiled sadly, hugging his son tightly, when the tears threatened to spill.  
  
When Casey & Sara had resumed to the waiting area with coffee for the adults and orange juice for Benjy, Tyus & Kayla emerged from the room where they'd just finished examining Meg.  
  
Hank: "What's wrong with my little girl Dr.?" He immediately asked Tyus & Kayla.  
  
Kayla: "Mr. Cummings? My name is Dr. Kayla Winters and I'm assisting Dr. Robinson on Meg's case. There's a lot of things that I believe you and your wife are unaware of regarding Meg's condition, so if you'll just have a seat and then I can explain it to you."  
  
Ben: "Hank? I'd really appreciate it if I could hear too."  
  
Joan: "Please Hank? He's practically family and he loves Meggie very much."  
  
Hank: "Sure Ben! Come on!" He replied, as he, Joan, Ben and Sara sat down, while Casey took care of Benjy.  
  
Tyus: "This is a very unusual situation for both Dr. Winters and I. We're in a way breaking the doctor - patient confidentiality, but Meg told us that if anything remotely dangerous were to happen to her, we should tell her immediate family."  
  
Joan: "Oh my God! What's wrong with my daughter?"  
  
Kayla: "Meg came in for her yearly check up 2 months ago, and it showed a lump in her left breast. A couple of days ago I performed a mammography on her, to see if the lump was malignant or benign. The test results are to arrive sometime today or tomorrow."  
  
Ben: "Oh God!" He exclaimed, remembering how distraught Meg had looked that day 2 months ago.  
  
Sara: "So what do we do now?"  
  
Kayla: "Meg hasn't come around yet, but we're positive that that's only due to the knock on her head. When she wakes up she'll probably want to tell you the rest, but just in case she doesn't.There have been made some unbelievable discoveries within cancer. The type of breast cancer that Meg suffers from, people have a better chance of surviving. There is an operation Dr. Robinson and I can perform on her, if the lump is malignant off course. What we do is that we go in and we basically operate away her left breast. Now.Today there are implants, which can be placed in the patient's clothes. The problem with the operation is that it only works when the cancer hasn't spread that much, which Meg's hasn't - YET! The problem with Meg is that she's hesitating with having the operation because she doesn't believe that she can be cured of this God-awful disease. That's why we need you; her family to make her choose the right decision."  
  
Tyus: "I know that this is a lot to take in all at once, but it's evident that Meg makes her choice soon. When the mammography has come back from the lab, there can't pass many days before she has to have the operation and if she doesn't.!"  
  
Ben: "Then what?"  
  
Kayla: "Then her chances are even worse. I know that you feel like Dr. Robinson and I are painting a terrible picture for Meg's future here, but the truth be told the operation is her best bet of getting better. The problem with the operation is that it is expensive. The normal health insurance won't cover the expenses and I think that's another reason as to why Meg is reluctant to have the operation."  
  
Ben: "Money wont be a problem. I'll take care of the financial part, if you two just take care of Meg." He replied, addressing Dr. Winters and Robinson.  
  
Hank: "Look! I don't want to stand in debt to you Ben! I'll cover the expenses."  
  
Ben: "Hank, please. I love Meg and I want to take care of her. Now.I have the money, do you?"  
  
Joan: "He's right honey! Let Ben take care of the financial part and.Of the emotional part."  
  
Kayla: "Just as long as you remember that it's Meg who has to make the decision whether to have the operation or not."  
  
Chapter 5 - The Unusual Proposal  
  
Tyus: "Right now I think that the only person, who should be allowed into that room should be someone who can convince Meg into going through with the surgery."  
  
Sara: "I think we all know who that is Tyus!" She replied, smiling at her father.  
  
Hank: "All right! Joannie? Why don't we head down into the cafeteria to get something to eat? And then Ben can visit Meg."  
  
Joan: "Off course honey!" She replied, smiling at Ben before following Hank, Benjy, Casey and Sara's lead.  
  
Ben: "Tyus? I was wondering. Could a fight have been the cause of Meg's collapse this evening?"  
  
Tyus: "Not very likely. We discovered that she has a high blood pressure, but the main reason for her collapse was that she didn't take her medication. You don't have anything to worry about Ben. Dr. Winters is an excellent doctor and I'll be by Meg's side at all times. But there is one thing I'd like to tell you."  
  
Ben: "What's that?"  
  
Tyus: "I'm aware of how things are at your house and I realize that it isn't easy on any of you. But.Meg needs rest and if she's in a house filled with tension then that's not going to work."  
  
Ben: "I know.I've had a long talk with my son, and I think that he can finally accept Meg, so now there's only housing for Maria & Tess to think about."  
  
Tyus: "I'm glad to hear that. Another thing is that when you enter that examination room where Meg is in, and then you'll see a lot of machines and tubes. They are only to monitor her breathing, blood pressure, etc. So.Don't loose your courage, OK?"  
  
Ben: "Never! A beautiful lady once told me not to, so I wont!" He smiled at Tyus, before shaking his hand, thanking him for everything he'd done for both him and for Meg too.  
  
When Ben entered the room where Meg was in, he saw her lying in the hospital bed in a gown and with the covers reaching her waist. Just like Tyus said there was a monitor to show her breathing and her blood pressure. Meg looked like an angel, with her hair covering the pillows and her eyes closed. Even though the only thing he needed was for her to open up her eyes, and tell him that she really was OK, he wouldn't do that. He knew that she needed her rest.  
  
Ben quietly sat down on the side of the bed, and took Meg's hand into his. He noticed that her wedding rings weren't on her ring finger, but the nurse had to remove them, when the paramedics had brought her in. Suddenly nurse Trudy tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Trudy: "Mr. Evans?"  
  
Ben: "Yes? What is it nurse?" He asked a bit angry, because he wanted to be alone with Meg right now.  
  
Trudy: "When your fiancée was brought in we removed her jewelry. I have them here." She replied, when Ben turned around and took the jewelry into his hands.  
  
Ben: "I didn't know she still wore this.!" He replied, fingering the necklace, he'd given her on the first night they'd shared a house.  
  
Trudy: "Oh yes.I remember when she was in for the mammography and she had to take it off too. She almost couldn't bear removing it from her neck. It is truly beautiful. It must have set you back a bundle."  
  
Ben: "Nothing is too expensive when it's for the woman you love. Just like the engagement ring, I also had this one made especially for Meg. She's worth every penny I've ever spent on her." He replied, smiling sadly.  
  
Trudy: "For what it's worth.I'm very sorry for this.And Dr. Winters is a great doctor. Ms. Cummings will be in great hands."  
  
Ben: "Thank you!" He replied, smiling before turning away to face Meg again. Trudy patted him on the back and made her way out of the room. A few hours later Meg began to regain consciousness. Ben had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. Meg didn't mind that, she was just thrilled to be with him after having been away from him, for what had seemed like eternity.  
  
Meg combed Ben's hair with her fingers, which eventually woke him up. When Ben had lifted his head from Meg's lap, they just looked into each other's eyes, wanting to be anywhere but where they were. Ben crushed Meg's body with his, as he kissed her cheek and just held her tightly, wanting to feel every single centimeter of her.  
  
Ben: "God! You scared me baby! I'm just glad I got to you when I did." He said, when he separated their bodies, and looked into Meg's eyes intensely.  
  
Meg: "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I know you must have been going out of your mind.!" Ben shushed her, by placing his finger on her lips saying  
  
Ben: "Tyus and Dr. Winters told us everything."  
  
Meg: "Everything? So much for doctor - patient confidentiality!" She replied hurt.  
  
Ben: "They had to tell us Meg! Darling? You do understand why they told us, don't you?"  
  
Meg: "Look.I just wanted to be the one who told my family, not two doctor's."  
  
Ben: "And would you have?"  
  
Meg: "What's that supposed to mean?" She replied angry.  
  
Ben: "You've known for a very long time Meg. Didn't you trust me enough to tell me?"  
  
Meg: "I held the truth from you for you!"  
  
Ben: "WHAT?"  
  
Meg: "I didn't want Benjy to loose his father, and I didn't want you to loose your son - the only one you'll probably ever have."  
  
Ben: "Just because you have cancer, doesn't mean that we can't have children. And besides, I just talked to Benjy and he said that the only reason for his animosity towards you was because Tess had told him that you'd make him leave."  
  
Meg: "WHAT?"  
  
Ben: "Meg? I want us to trust in each other again and I want you to have that operation. I'll cover the expenses and you're not moving anywhere but back home and that's final." Meg sighed, knowing his last word would stick.  
  
Meg: "I don't even have the strength to fight you on this. But if we're going to do this, then what about Maria and Tess?"  
  
Ben: "You just let me deal with Maria and Tess. They wont be there when we come home, I promise you that."  
  
Meg: "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Ben: "Yes, I am! Which reminds me.!"  
  
Meg: "Of what?"  
  
Ben: "This.!" He replied, taking Meg's wedding rings from his pocket.  
  
Meg: "Ben? What are you doing with those?"  
  
Ben: "They were removed from your ring finger, when you were brought in. I love you Megan Elizabeth Cummings. You're the light when I can't see, and the warmth when I'm cold. Will you marry me?" He asked, as he got down on bended knees.  
  
Meg: "What? Ben, we are engaged!"  
  
Ben: "Not like this. I want a new start for us. Come on Meg, say you'll marry me?"  
  
Meg: "Yes, I'll marry you Ben!" She smiled at him, as Ben placed the wedding rings on her ring finger and sat down on the bed again and kissed Meg passionately.  
  
Chapter 6 - Finding Each Other  
  
A couple of hours later Ben had taken Meg home from 'South Bay General' and to their house. He'd talked to Maria on the phone and they'd both agreed on that it would be for the best if she and Tess moved into 'The Inn'. Benjy would stay with Ben & Meg, so that he and Meg could bond.  
  
Ben: "Well.Here we are!" He exclaimed, as he opened the front door for Meg. Meg: "Yeah.Here we are! I didn't think that it was possible to miss a place this much, but I did miss this place."  
  
Ben: "Off course you did, it's your home. Why don't we go upstairs and talk for a while. Benjy is with Yvette for the moment and playing with Zack."  
  
Meg: "Sure!" She smiled at him, as they locked hands and continued upstairs.  
  
When they entered the bedroom, Meg could see that Ben had been busy. The entire room was covered with vases of white roses and the bed was covered with white and red rose petals.  
  
Meg: "Someone's been rather busy, huh?" She asked, as they walked into the room together.  
  
Ben: "Well.I just wanted the room to have the right atmosphere. Because.I want us to talk about someone."  
  
Meg: "Who?"  
  
Ben: "Maggie - your aunt?"  
  
Meg: "Ben? I can't see what my aunt has to do with.!"  
  
Ben: "I know that something happened with your aunt, because I overheard your parents talking about her at the hospital. Meg? What is it? We're engaged to be married, I think that this is something I deserve to know."  
  
Meg: "I don't think so. What happened to her is something I can't even grasp today."  
  
Ben: "Why not?"  
  
Meg: "All right! Maggie Jamieson was my aunt. She was my mother's sister. She was like a second mother to me. She died in an age of 35 of acute breast cancer. Do you understand now? You've seen the pictures of her at my age. We look exactly alike and now we have the same disease. Her husband; Luke might as well have died too, he was never the same. And I didn't want to.What if.!" Ben shushed her with his index finger on her lips saying  
  
Ben: "There are no what if's here. You're not going to die like your aunt did. And another thing: I'm just fine, and WE WILL be fine too. I don't want you concentrating on how I'm going to be, I want you to concentrate on getting better. Which you only have the best chance of if you have Dr. Winters and Robinson perform that operation."  
  
Meg: "Ben.Have you even seen the kind of money it would take to afford it?"  
  
Ben: "I'll take care of it."  
  
Meg: "I can't have you paying for it."  
  
Ben: "Why not? We're engaged to be married; your worries are my worries. Maybe your aunt couldn't be saved. But I sure as hell am not going to just watch you die before my very eyes."  
  
Meg: "I love you for doing this Ben, even more than I can ever hope to put into words. But the fact of the matter is that not even with this surgery will I be out of the woods."  
  
Ben: "No! But you will have a much better chance. You wont have to go through chemo. It will take those 5 years of waiting. But we can do that. We've waited 3 years to be married. Please Meg.!"  
  
Meg: "Are you really willing to put our future on hold. Because.I can't and I wont bring a child into this world when I'm not sure of seeing it's first steps."  
  
Ben: "I can wait!" He smiled at Meg, before placing his hands around her face and kissed her lips lightly at first and then deepened the kiss.  
  
Ben: "Are you sure about this?" He asked, not wanting to push her.  
  
Meg: "All I know is that I'm going to spontaneously explode if you don't make love to me right now!" She exclaimed, kissing him back.  
  
Ben turned her around and took off the cardigan she was wearing and lowered the straps of her top and began licking and kissing and caressing her shoulder. Meg suddenly got to be so out of breath that she turned around and took Ben's hands in her own and lead him to their bed.  
  
Ben laid down and brought Meg with him. Meg took her seat right on top of Ben's erection. She placed her fingertips on the buttons of his shirt and began to unbutton them one after one. When she'd unbuttoned all of them she urged him to sit up, which he did while she slid the shirt away from his body and he laid down once again.  
  
Meg bent her head and started by his belly button and gave it a moist kiss and continued up to the middle of his chest, which she also gave a kiss and then she licked his nipples, giving them some wanted attention, before ending up at his neck, nuzzling, kissing and licking it.  
  
Ben: "Oh Meg! What you do to me!" He moaned out of satisfaction as he turned Meg onto her back as he slid her top over her head and unclasped her bra. He took good care of the bounty he'd uncovered. He kissed, licked and excited her breasts.  
  
A few minutes later Ben & Meg were both naked and were tussling around in the bed, searching for new places to satisfy the other with.  
  
Meg: "Oh Ben! YES! GOD! YES!" She screamed as she reached her climax and just waited for Ben to climax too, which didn't come all that far behind Meg's.  
  
Ben: "That was wonderful! Do you want to do it again?"  
  
Meg: "You know I do!" She smiled at him seductively as Faith Hill sang  
  
'That's How Love Moves' performed by Faith Hill  
  
It's such a mystery How you found something in me That I never knew was there But you uncovered it so easily You turned me like a season And I began to change You wrapped your arms around me Now I'll never be the same, 'cause  
  
Chorus: That's how love works That's how love moves Like a river running through you Sometimes it lifts you high as heaven It consumes you That's a given That's how love moves  
  
I've seen walls that could never be broken Come tumbling down I've heard the voice of a love calling Without making a sound See I was touched by an angel The day you took my hand And you know you're the miracle That makes me everything I am, but  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Sometimes it's just a whisper Sometimes it's a storm Sometimes it reaches forever With its everlasting arms  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Faith Hill, Breathe)  
  
A few hours later Meg woke up, her head resting on Ben's warm chest, which she immediately gave a tender and moist kiss.  
  
Meg: "I don't think you realize how much you mean to me Ben. But I'll be strong for you, Benjy and our future and for aunt Maggie."  
  
Ben: "That's all I ask!" He replied, surprising her by being awake.  
  
Meg: "Ben! You're awake!"  
  
Ben: "Yeah.I want you to be strong for yourself too Meg. You're the one who's going to be doing the most of the work. But I'll be ready to comfort you any time necessary." They smiled at each other and joined each other in sleep once again.  
  
Chapter 7 - The New Treatment  
  
The next morning after Ben & Meg had gotten dressed and had eaten breakfast Tyus had called, asking them to meet him and Dr. Winters at 'South Bay General' to discuss the test results of the mammography.  
  
When they'd arrived, they had to wait for Tyus & Dr. Winters so they'd taken a seat in the waiting room.  
  
Ben: "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine!"  
  
Meg: "How can you be so sure?"  
  
Ben: "Well.We've been though enough as it is, so I do think that the all mighty lord will look at us with some mercy one of these days."  
  
Meg: "I'd wish I could be as sure as you are."  
  
Ben: "Well you can be. All you have to do is to believe in us and in yourself."  
  
Meg: "I'll try!"  
  
Ben: "That's all I ask!" He smiled back at her, while he took her face in his hands and brought it to his lips, where they kissed passionately until a voice uttered  
  
Voice: "Hmmm hmmm!" Ben & Meg both looked up guilty as sin and saw Tyus smiling at them.  
  
Meg: "Sorry about that Tyus!" She said, detangling herself from Ben's lips.  
  
Tyus: "That's OK! Come on in you two!" He replied grinning as he, Ben and Meg entered his office where Kayla Winters also was.  
  
Kayla: "Meg, Ben!"  
  
Meg: "Dr. Winters! So...What's up?" She asked, as she and Ben took a seat next to each other on Tyus' couch.  
  
Tyus: "We've gotten back the results of the mammography test." He replied sadly.  
  
Ben: "I gather it isn't good news judging your expression Tyus!"  
  
Kayla: "No, it isn't. Meg, the test came back positive, it is a malignant lump you have in your left breast."  
  
Meg: "No!" She exclaimed, as she grabbed the cushion she was sitting on.  
  
Kayla: "Meg.I know that you must be devastated, but don't forget that there's still a chance of you beating this thing."  
  
Tyus: "That's right! We need an answer now Meg, because we have to arrange a board meeting here at 'South Bay General' and decide whether you're a candidate or not. But you don't have anything to worry about there because you couldn't be more right for this operation if you tried. Meg?" Both Ben & Tyus got worried when Meg just stared right into space.  
  
Ben: "Darling? What is it?" He asked, as he got down on his knees in front of her.  
  
Meg: "I.I don't know if I can!"  
  
Ben: "If you can what?"  
  
Meg: "Go through with the surgery. I don't know.What if it doesn't work?"  
  
Kayla: "Meg? I can assure you that due to your early stage of breast cancer then we can operate the cancer away, but we need to do it now, and not in a couple of months. That's why we came to you with the suggestion this soon."  
  
Ben: "Baby.Listen to me, look at me.You can do this. You're the strongest person I've ever met. You're the only one who has something to gain and loose by this operation. Darling.If you go through with it we can go back to our lives."  
  
Meg: "I don't want to take away your dream of a family!" She replied, staring into Ben's eyes.  
  
Ben: "You wont be. We'll try in 5 years, just like we said we would yesterday."  
  
Kayla: "Meg? Just because you have this surgery, doesn't mean that you have to give up the idea of becoming a mother. Besides as I hear you already have a child at home." Ben: "Dr. Winters is right! Benjy is counting on us to pull through this. I'll be by your side when they roll you into surgery and I'll be there when you're out of surgery and you open your eyes."  
  
Meg: "Promise?" She asked, teary eyed.  
  
Ben: "With all of my heart, I swear to you, I'm with you till the end!" Meg smiled at Ben, and scooted onto his lap, hugging him tightly.  
  
Tyus: "So.I gather that this means.!"  
  
Meg: "You can arrange that meeting here at 'South Bay'." She smiled at Tyus over Ben's shoulder.  
  
Kayla: "We'll probably be able to have an answer for you this afternoon, so don't go anywhere where you can't be reached."  
  
Meg: "We wont!" She smiled at Tyus & Kayla as Ben and her made their way out of the office.  
  
Ben: "You don't have to hide it you know?"  
  
Meg: "Hide what?"  
  
Ben: "The fact that you are scared of this surgery. More than you let on in there."  
  
Meg: "Look.The only thing I want to concentrate on is coming home to you and Benjy afterwards."  
  
Ben: "Meg? I think that I know you just as well as anyone can, and I can tell that you're keeping something from me."  
  
Meg: "It's just.I'd wish they had this alternative treatment back when Maggie was sick. I just keep on thinking that maybe if I'd just been a little later in having gone to that check up, I'd might be facing a life of chemo right now."  
  
Ben: "It is known to have helped you know."  
  
Meg: "I know.!" Her voice traveled into nothing, which alerted Ben into taking her into his embrace, stroking her hair, letting her know he was there for her. An hour later they had arrived home. The house was unusual quiet. But that was also due to the fact that Benjy had slept over at Zack's.  
  
Meg: "How did Maria and Tess react when you told them?" She asked as she sat down on the couch as Ben blended a drink for himself and a mineral water for Meg with a twist of lemon.  
  
Ben: "They reacted like I thought they would. I arranged for them to stay at 'The Inn' for some weeks, but after that I don't know. Maria has to get a job and Tess should probably soon think about relocate to Seattle again." He explained as he gave her the mineral water and sat down next to her with his Scotch on the rocks.  
  
Meg: "How about Benjy? Are you sure he's comfortable about this?"  
  
Ben: "I'm positive. Why don't we take him to the beach, when he comes back from Zack's?"  
  
Meg: "I'd love that and he does love the beach just like us."  
  
Ben: "Yeah.Which reminds me, when we were at the hospital when you collapsed, I think that your dad changed his mind about me."  
  
Meg: "That's great news Ben! I'm so happy!" She beamed, as she gave Ben a huge hug, grateful that finally they could be a family, if the surgery was successful.  
  
Chapter 8 - Tyus' Phone call  
  
A few hours later Meg went for a walk on the beach to clear her head, while Ben stayed behind just in case the phone was to ring.  
  
As she walked on the beach she couldn't help but think back to some of her and Ben's times together. And the nagging feeling of never having any more also kept charging into her mind.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Meg: "This is a joke, right? Please, tell me that this is a joke!"  
  
Ben: "You want a joke, I'll give you a joke. We're stuck!" Meg: "What do you mean "we're stuck"?"  
  
Ben: "Well, I'd say that's pretty obvious. Your car doesn't work and my car doesn't work."  
  
Meg: "What about your cell phone, does that work?"  
  
Ben: "Yes, yes, that works."  
  
Meg: "Then why don't you use it to call us a tow truck?!"  
  
Ben: "I can't."  
  
Meg: "Well, why "con't" you?!"  
  
Ben: "Because it is at the hotel."  
  
Meg: "That was a brilliant thing to do."  
  
Ben: "Well, pardon me, but I thought I was running a quick errand."  
  
Meg: "Well, pardon me for ruining your perfect evening! Great! What am I gonna do now?"  
  
Ben: "You are gonna stand here with me and we are going to flag down the first person who drives by."  
  
Meg: "Oh ho ho!! That is what YOU think!"  
  
Ben: "Where are you going?"  
  
Meg: "I'm going over THERE to flag down the first person that drives by!"  
  
Ben: "Oh, and is being that close to me that terrible?"  
  
Meg: "Yes, it is! No! Ben, it's just that I made a promise to myself to cut off all contact with you until you made a decision about Maria."  
  
Ben: "Oh."  
  
Meg: "But now it just seems like everywhere I turn there you are and..."  
  
Ben: "And what?"  
  
Meg: "And now here we are without anyway to call for help we're in the middle of nowhere and it's just great! Things can't get much worse than this. I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" She groaned as lightening struck and it began to rain heavily.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Meg: "I can't even imagine a life without him! Please God! Let me be OK!" She prayed as she heard a little voice asking her  
  
Voice: "Why are you crying?" Meg looked down and spotted Benjy. She looked down the beach and spotted Yvette & Zack and waved back to her in a sign of 'thank you for watching him'.  
  
Meg: "Because I have you and your dad in my life!" She smiled back at him, as they made their way up to the house.  
  
Back at the house the phone had begun to ring. For the first time Ben actually hated that instrument. He quietly got up from the couch and made his way to the phone.  
  
Ben: "Ben Evans!" He answered the phone.  
  
Caller: "Ben? This is Tyus Robinson!"  
  
Ben: "Tyus? What a pleasure!" He returned bitterly.  
  
Tyus: "Nice to talk to you too Ben!"  
  
Ben: "I'm sorry, it's just that."  
  
Tyus: ".You want Meg to be safe and unharmed. Ben.I can promise you as a doctor, that the chances of this succeeding is extremely close to 100 %."  
  
Ben: "What was it that you wanted to tell us?"  
  
Tyus: "Well.Dr. Winters and I had that meeting with the board today and they decided that Meg would be a great candidate for this surgery."  
  
Ben: "So.What happens now?"  
  
Tyus: "We've scheduled the operation for tomorrow. So if you and Meg come in the morning, then the operation will take place sometime in the afternoon."  
  
Ben: "Isn't that pretty soon?"  
  
Tyus: "Like Dr. Winters and I told Meg then it's evident that she has this operation as soon as possible. I hope that you can understand that?"  
  
Ben: "Off course I understand that, it's just not as simple as that. If this doesn't goes the right way, then not only I stand to loose the love of my life, but my son stands to loose a friend he's just found."  
  
Voice: "Is Meggie going away?" Ben looked to the French doors and spotted Benjy hand in hand with Meg.  
  
Ben: "Tyus! I have to get going, Benjy & Meg just stepped in. Goodbye!"  
  
Tyus: "All right! Just remember what I said!"  
  
Ben: "I will! Bye!" And with that being said they both hung up.  
  
Ben: "Hey you!" He exclaimed, as Benjy jumped into his embrace.  
  
Meg: "Benjy? How about you go upstairs and play a little and then we'll come up and tell you when we can go to the beach, huh?"  
  
Benjy: "OK Meggie!" He exclaimed, as he got out of Ben's embrace and climbed the stairs.  
  
Meg: "What was that all about? Ben? Answer me!"  
  
Ben: "That was Tyus! He wanted to tell us that he'd gotten a time for the operation."  
  
Meg: "That's good, then just perhaps this can very soon be over!" She sighed.  
  
Ben: "Are you just going to leave it at that and not even think of the consequences of this operation?"  
  
Meg: "You know that I have, but I'm just so sick and tired of being afraid of this.And I want to start living my life again and the only chance of that happening is if I go through with this operation."  
  
Ben: "I just know that I wont survive if you.! I love you Meg! More than I've ever loved anyone ever before. I want us to have a chance of being happy."  
  
Meg: "And we will, all you have to do is to have faith!"  
  
Ben: "AND WHAT IF YOU DIE MEG?!" He yelled at her.  
  
Chapter 9 - Telling Benjy  
  
Benjy: "NO!!" Without having noticed it, Benjy had made it into the livingroom and overheard Ben & Meg's conversation.  
  
Meg: "Benjy?" The only thing Benjy could think about was that his new friend would soon be gone, just like his mommy had left him and Tess alone in Seattle some time ago. Benjy quickly made it up the flight of stairs and into his room.  
  
Ben: "DAMMIT! Can't you see what this illness is doing to all of us?"  
  
Meg: "The only one, who's doing anything to Benjy is you. How could you say such a thing, knowing that he was in the house?"  
  
Ben: "How was I supposed to know that he'd walk downstairs while we were having a discussion?"  
  
Meg: "I'd better go and see how he is." Ben placed a hand on Meg's shoulder saying  
  
Ben: "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings before!"  
  
Meg: "It's not mine you hurt, it's Benjy's!" She explained, as she made her way upstairs to Maria's old studio.  
  
Meg: "Benjy? Can I come in?" She asked, knocking on the door. Benjy: "I guess so!" He returned through the closed door.  
  
When Meg made her way into the room, Benjy was sitting on his bed, playing with his 'Action Man' figures.  
  
Meg: "Benjy, we have to talk about what you just heard downstairs."  
  
Benjy: "I know what daddy meant. You're going to leave me just like mommy did and you've never loved me."  
  
Meg: "That's not even close to what just happened downstairs. Honey.I love you and your daddy more than I can put into words. What your daddy meant was that I had to go somewhere in the morning to have something done, but I'll be back the next day." She explained as she sat down on the bed opposite Benjy.  
  
Benjy: "Then why did daddy yell?"  
  
Meg: "When you get to know all of us better you'll see that people yell when they're upset about something. Your daddy is just worried about me and.This thing I have to do."  
  
Benjy: "Why were you in the hospital?"  
  
Meg: "I was in the hospital because I had forgotten to take some medicine Dr. Robinson had given me. You remember him don't you? The doctor who took your blood?"  
  
Benjy: "Yeah.He was way cool!"  
  
Meg: "Well.That's the guy who'll operate on me."  
  
Benjy: "Can you die?"  
  
Meg: "We're all going to die someday, but I'm counting on being around for several decades to come."  
  
Benjy: "Good! I love you Meggie!" He exclaimed, going into Meg's embrace.  
  
Meg: "I love you too Benjy, only God knows just how much." She smiled into his hair, while holding him tight to her chest. All the time the conversation had been going on, Ben had been standing outside Maria's old studio listening to Benjy & Meg talking.  
  
Ben: "I wont loose you Meg. I didn't loose you to Tim or to Derek and I sure as hell will not loose you to a sickness without a face." He vowed silently.  
  
A few hours later, Ben, Meg and Benjy had eaten dinner and Benjy had just been put to bed. When Meg came back from tucking him in, she found Ben lightening candles all around the livingroom and soft music playing.  
  
Meg: "Ben? What's going on?" She asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Ben: "It's just my way of saying that I'm sorry and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
Meg: "You know that I can, I just didn't like you taking this illness out on me or at Benjy. He didn't deserve getting to know the truth that way."  
  
Ben: "I know. How is he?"  
  
Meg: "A lot better after I told him that Tyus would be performing the operation. He seems to have taken a liking to him." She explained, as they took a seat on the couch.  
  
Ben: "Are you nervous?" He asked, taking her hand in his.  
  
Meg: "I must admit I've been better, but I know that Dr. Winters and Tyus know what they're doing so I'm not terribly worried, just a little."  
  
Ben: "Then I think that I might have just what you need."  
  
Meg: "And what would that be?" She asked, smiling at him.  
  
Ben: "I want to make you feel how very much you mean to me. And the best way WE tell each other that is by dancing to a special piece of music."  
  
Meg: "Ben? What have you done?"  
  
Ben: "Me? Nothing!" He replied innocently.  
  
Meg: "Really?" She laughed, as Ben took her to the middle of the floor as the stereo began to play a song called 'Breathe' sung by Faith Hill.  
  
'Breathe' performed by Faith Hill  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air Being with you gets me that way I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I, oh I've  
  
Never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear Is the beating of your heart  
  
Chorus: And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me Suddenly I'm melting into you There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush And baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be I can feel you breathe Just breathe  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up As all the walls come tumbling down Closer than I've ever felt before and I know and you know There's no need for words right now  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air Being with you gets me that way  
  
(Faith Hill, Breathe)  
  
As the tunes of the song began to fade away, Meg looked into Ben's eyes teary eyed and they both knew that they felt the same way. They'd always be together. In life and in death.  
  
Chapter 10 - The Operation  
  
Later in the evening Meg was standing in Ben and her bedroom packing a suitcase for the operation the next day. Ben was downstairs talking on the phone with a business associate of his concerning a meeting they were to have in the morning, but due to Meg's surgery, Ben didn't want to be further away from her, than the waiting room at 'South Bay General'.  
  
Suddenly a tiny, sleepy voice asked Meg  
  
Voice: "What are you doing?" Meg turned around and spotted her step son; Benjy Evans with his teddy bear in tow.  
  
Meg: "And what are you doing up Mr.?"  
  
Benjy: "I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?"  
  
Meg: "I'm packing some clothes I'll need for tomorrow. And why can't you sleep?"  
  
Benjy: "I don't know!"  
  
Meg: "Are you worried about tomorrow when I have to go into surgery?"  
  
Benjy: "Kind of. What if I don't see you again?"  
  
Meg: "You and your daddy are very much alike, do you know that? He's just as worried about me as you are."  
  
Benjy: "That's because he loves you." He explained, sitting down on the bed.  
  
Meg: "You know what? I think I have just the thing for you. Since I'm going to be in the hospital for a day or two, I'll need you to take care of something for me." She said, going to her nightstand and pulling out a drawer and taking an item out of it and closing the drawer again.  
  
Benjy: "What's that?" He asked, indicating the item Meg was keeping out of his sight.  
  
Meg: "This is something your daddy gave me some time ago." Meg showed Benjy the piece of exquisite glass Ben had given her when they'd taken their ride in a gondola in Venice, California. *** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Ben: "Well, I thought it was a perfect example of you. You know, all the colors it reflects, the perfection of the glass. See the fault that makes it real? The strength and the fragility. I don't know, I just thought it sort of seems like you somehow."  
  
Meg: "And I thought SB was a romantic."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Meg: "What I want for you to do is to keep this safe for me. This is called 'The Heart of Glass' an item very important to your daddy and me."  
  
Benjy: "Why?"  
  
Meg: "Because it's the symbol of the second chance your daddy and I got. And you gave me a second chance to become your second mother. So.Will you do it Benjy?"  
  
Benjy: "Yes, I'll keep it safe!" He said giving Meg a huge hug as Meg gave 'The Heart of Glass' to him.  
  
Meg: "Now! You go straight to bed Mr.!"  
  
Benjy: "All right." He sighed, kissing Meg goodnight before returning to his room.  
  
An hour later Meg had packed her suitcase and was just waiting for Ben to join her in bed.  
  
Ben: "Finally Pete gave up!"  
  
Meg: "Was he terribly disappointed?"  
  
Ben: "No, he knows that I want to be with you tomorrow. And if we're going to make it to 'South Bay General' to your appointment we'd better get some sleep."  
  
Meg: "You right!" She conceded, laying her head on Ben's chest and soon they both fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Ben & Meg arrived at 'South Bay' and went straight for Trudy's desk. Trudy: "Mr. Evans and Ms. Cummings! Dr. Winters and Robinson will be with you soon. If you'll just take a seat?"  
  
Meg: "OK! Thanks Trudy!" She smiled at her, going hand in hand with Ben to the waiting area.  
  
Ben: "You OK?"  
  
Meg: "Ask me in 24 hours!" She smiled a little, which alerted Ben to take her into his embrace, which he did and said  
  
Ben: "Hey, hey, hey! I know that this is very scary, just remember all that courage you had last night. Especially when you told Benjy and told me off!"  
  
Meg: "I hardly told you off!"  
  
Ben: "Oh? Well.I seem to remember someone telling me to be nicer to my son!" He tried to joke her out of her sad mood.  
  
Meg: "Very funny Mr. Evans!"  
  
Tyus: "Meg? Your room is ready. You'll stay in there and get prepped for surgery. Let's get you settled in. Ben you can stay with her until it's time for the surgery."  
  
Ben: "All right, let's get going then!" He smiled at Tyus, while taking Meg's hand in his as they made their way to the room where Meg was staying in.  
  
Tyus: "I'll see you in a few hours. Take it easy OK? You have nothing to worry about Meg!"  
  
Meg: "Thanks Tyus!" She smiled at him as he made his way out of the room.  
  
Ben: "Can I do something to make you feel any better?" He asked as they sat down on the couch in the room.  
  
Meg: "Last night I talked to Benjy and I thought about our gondola ride through Venice, California. You recited a poem by Lord Byron. How about doing that?"  
  
Ben: "OK! Come here!" He exclaimed, pulling her into his embrace, letting her rest her head against his chest, while stroking her hair and reciting the poem 'She Walks In Beauty Like The Night' By Lord Byron  
  
"She walks in beauty like the night In cloudless climes and starry skies;  
  
And all that's best of dark and light  
  
Meet in the aspect of her eyes;  
  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.  
  
One shade the more, one ray the less,  
  
Had half impared the nameless grace  
  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
  
Where thoughts serenly sweet express  
  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.  
  
And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
  
A mind at peace with all below,  
  
A heart whose love is innocent!  
  
Chapter 11 - The Homecoming  
  
2 days later Meg was released from the hospital. Tyus & Kayla had as agreed removed Meg's left breast since the lump in it had been malignant. Ben had been with Meg as she'd been rolled into surgery and when she'd been rolled out of surgery. And the first person she'd seen when she'd awakened had also been Ben. Ben had arranged a surprise for Meg when she was released. He knew that the beach house held too many memories for both of them of Derek, Maria and Tess, so he'd looked at a beach house Meg always had had her mind set on.  
  
He'd talked to all of their friends and family to arrange a welcome home party for Meg today. He and Meg were walking along the beach, just being together. Meg was puzzled because they weren't headed in the direction of their house; instead they were going further down the beach.  
  
Meg: "OK! What's going on?" Ben: "What do you mean?" He asked innocently.  
  
Meg: "We walked past the beach house a few minutes ago and now we're headed even further down the beach than where 'Surf Central' is situated."  
  
Ben: "Maybe I just want to spend some quality time with you?"  
  
Meg: "You're not very good at lying my love. What are you planning?" She asked, stopping walking and looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Ben: "Meg? Honestly I just want to be with you!" He said, with a certain grin covering his lips.  
  
Meg: "I know you Ben. What have you done?"  
  
Ben: "All right! I can tell you if you'll just."  
  
Meg: "Just what?"  
  
Ben: "Put this on.!" He said, showing her a black scarf, which he covered her eyes with.  
  
Meg: "What are you doiiiiiiiiiing!" She screeched as Ben without telling her bent down and placed his one arm underneath her legs and the other behind her back and swung her into his embrace.  
  
Ben: "I'm sorry.Did I scare you?" He asked grinning.  
  
Meg: "I'm going to get you for this." She promised.  
  
Ben: "I'll await with eagerness." He promised, walking up to the huge beachfront property, which would soon become his, Meg's and Benjy's home.  
  
He placed Meg down on the piece of sand leading up to the house. He untied the scarf from around her head and said  
  
Ben: "Look!" Meg opened her eyes slowly and gasped at the incredible and gorgeous sight in front of her.  
  
Meg: "Ben? What is this?" Ben: "Our new home."  
  
Meg: "Our new home? What about the other house?"  
  
Ben: "That one holds too many memories of Derek, Maria and Tess. I want this house to be a total new beginning for us. What do you think?" He asked, curious as to what she thought of the house now that it was hers.  
  
Meg: "I love it, I absolute love it and you." She replied, turning around, placing her hands around Ben's waist and kissing him softly on the lips as Ben placed his hands around Meg's throat making the kiss more passionate.  
  
Ben: "I take that as a 'yes, let's sign'?" He grinned wickedly.  
  
Meg: "Absolutely. Let's go inside and check it out."  
  
Ben: "Yes, let's." He smiled, knowing that the second surprise for Meg was inside the house. Not only were their friends inside the house, but he'd also had it furnished.  
  
Just as Meg had stepped inside the house all of their family and friends yelled  
  
Everyone: "SURPRISE!!" Meg almost fainted from the shock of all of them being present in her and Ben's new house.  
  
Meg: "Oh my God!" She uttered as everyone she knew came up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
Sara: "I'm so glad you're OK! I know it's been some time since we've last seen each other."  
  
Meg: "Yeah.Are you and Casey OK?"  
  
Casey: "We're better than OK!" He smiled, giving Meg a huge hug.  
  
Benjy: "Meggie!" He yelled, jumping into her embrace, hugging her tightly.  
  
Meg: "Did you remember to do what I told you to do?"  
  
Benjy: "I sure did. See.!" He exclaimed, showing her 'The Heart of Glass'.  
  
Meg: "I'm very proud of you Benjy. Very proud in deed." She smiled at him.  
  
Ben: "If you'll all join me in a toast of an incredible courageous woman; namely my fiancée and soon to be wife; Megan Elizabeth Cummings. Meg.You've shown all of us just how much you believe in yourself and others by having beaten the odds, which were stacked highly against you. I can't put into words how very much it means to me to be loved by someone like you. I'm mainly just proud that you feel that I'm enough of a man for you. I'll spend the rest of my life earning your love and your trust and then one day we can pass that knowledge onto our children and their children. I love you baby - now and always." He toasted Meg as he drank a sip and gave Meg a moist and tender kiss as their family and friends cheered them on.  
  
A few hours later all the guests had left except for Hank & Joan. Hank and Ben were standing on the porch having a heart to heart talk.  
  
Hank: "All I ever wanted for my daughter was for her to find love and happiness. And I know that I've been hard on you Ben, it's just because faith has made some ugly U - turns for you and Meggie. But after this illness and the words you expressed to Meg, I'm sure that you're the man for her." He said, extending his hand to Ben in a sign of a truce.  
  
Ben: "I'm very grateful for your kind words Hank, because I do love Meg, circumstances just haven't always been ideal for us. But with some luck, they will start to look better."  
  
Hank: "I know they will!" He smiled as the two men shook hands. Joan and Meg were standing at the bar, happy that Hank had finally accepted Ben as a part of Meg's life.  
  
Joan: "Well.I never thought this day would come."  
  
Meg: "Neither did I. Mom? Would it be OK if I came by your place in the morning? I really have to talk to you."  
  
Joan: "Sure honey." She smiled at her daughter as Hank & Ben made their way to them.  
  
Hank: "We'd better get going. Goodnight baby!"  
  
Meg: "Goodnight daddy!" She exclaimed, kissing both her mother and father goodnight. When they'd gone home, Ben turned to Meg and whispered in an charming English accent  
  
Ben: "How about us making hot, passionate love upstairs?"  
  
Meg: "If you don't mind I'd prefer just catching some shut eye?"  
  
Ben: "Sure. You've been through an ordeal. I'll be up in a second." He replied, smiling as he kissed her tenderly and watched her go upstairs.  
  
Chapter 12 - The Last Obstacle  
  
When Ben had finished cleaning up in the livingroom, he'd come to bed. Meg had pretended to be asleep. She didn't know how to tell him what she had been thinking about ever since she'd been released from 'South Bay General'. Even though she was grateful to Tyus & Kayla for what they'd done for her, she couldn't help but think that she'd do anything to have her left breast back.  
  
When Ben had laid down next to her, he'd immediately pulled Meg's back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck, before falling asleep.  
  
Meg had had trouble sleeping all night. The time was now 6.00 AM. She looked over at Ben and noticed that he was fast asleep. She knew she couldn't sleep anymore so she quietly got out of the bed and into the bathroom.  
  
The reason for her insomnia and the fact that she hadn't made love to Ben last night was that her body wasn't the one he remembered. She didn't have 2 breasts anymore. Kayla had given Meg an implant to put in bras, dresses, etc. But that implant wouldn't help her much when she and Ben would make love. It wouldn't take long for Ben to find her disgusting and go back to Maria or get a mistress. God!  
  
Meg: "I can't keep on thinking like this. I have to get out of here and over to my parents. Mom will know what I should do." She reasoned with herself.  
  
But she knew that she couldn't just leave without giving him a note or something like that. So she put on a top and a skirt and a pair of high heeled sandals and made her way into the bedroom, where she found a note and a pen and wrote:  
  
Dear Ben,  
  
I need to be by myself. You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine. You just spend some time alone with Benjy and have breakfast and then maybe you could head down to the beach and play at the swings or something like that. I'll see you guys later on when I've talked to my mom, this is something only she can understand being a woman.  
  
I'll love you forever and always  
  
Meg  
  
She folded the note together two times, wrote 'TO BEN' on the outside and placed it on her pillow next to Ben. She kissed him softly on the cheek and made her way out of the bedroom. She cast a look into Benjy's new room, where Benjy was lying comfortably in his new bed with his teddy bear cuddled next to him.  
  
She walked to the bed and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and made her way out of the house and to her mom and dad's.  
  
Just as the door closed downstairs Ben awoke and as usual he reached out to pull Meg back into his embrace, but only grasped air.  
  
Ben: "Meg? Darling? Are you here?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and noticed the note on Meg's pillow.  
  
Ben: "What's this.!" He asked himself, as he unfolded the letter and began to read it out loud to himself.  
  
Ben: "Dear Ben, I need to be by myself. You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine. You just spend some time alone with Benjy and have breakfast and then maybe you could head down to the beach and play at the swings or something like that. I'll see you guys later on when I've talked to my mom, this is something only she can understand being a woman. I'll love you forever and always - Meg. Oh no! Don't tell me she's feeling insecure only having one breast! Dammit Meg, I don't care about you not having 2 breasts. The only thing I want to be there is your soul and love for Benjy and me. I have to talk to her." He got out of bed and got dressed, but then remembered Benjy and made a quick call to Maria.  
  
Ben: "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important Maria." Maria: "I know. You and Meg belong together Ben. It's taken me a while to get that through my head. Go on, if you just drop Benjy off at mamas then I'll take care of him. Tess and I are visiting her today. Benjy will probably love seeing mama and Tess again."  
  
Ben: "Thanks a million!" He thanked her.  
  
Joan: "Meggie! Please.Come on in!" She exclaimed, upon seeing her daughter outside her and Hank's house at 7.00 AM in the morning.  
  
Meg: "Did I wake you?"  
  
Joan: "No, off course not. Your dad and I still awake at 5 AM like back in Kansas."  
  
Meg: "Where is daddy?" She asked, looking around the house, before sitting down on the couch.  
  
Joan: "He's at 'The Shockwave'. Meggie? Is something wrong?!" She asked worried, as she too sat down on the couch.  
  
Meg: "I don't know who else to talk to mom! I don't know if Ben and I can have a life together!"  
  
Joan: "Excuse me? He's just bought a gorgeous house for you and his son and you doubt him?"  
  
Meg: "It's not that I exactly doubt him, it's just that I'm not the same person I was when I went in for the surgery or better yet my body isn't the same."  
  
Joan: "Oh.I think I get it now. You're afraid that Ben will pull away when you get to making love?"  
  
Meg: "YES! I mean who wouldn't? I'm a freak!!"  
  
Joan: "Meggie! You're not a freak. You're a beautiful, young woman, who's been through hell and back, but who has a wonderful and loving man by her side."  
  
Meg: "Ben tried to get me into making love last night, when you and daddy had left. I just couldn't get myself to go upstairs with him and let him see my body."  
  
Joan: "What do you think Maggie would have done?"  
  
Meg: "Mom? This isn't about auntie Maggie!"  
  
Joan: "Then you wont have a problem in answering my question, will you?" She asked.  
  
Meg: "OK! I think that aunt Maggie would have fought for her and Luke. Why do you ask?"  
  
Joan: "I've never told anyone this but I was always a little jealous of the relationship you had with her."  
  
Meg: "Why?"  
  
Joan: "Because the two of you could talk about everything and people often mistook you as her daughter and not mine."  
  
Meg: "Mom.I wont hide that I loved her, but she could never take your place, no one could."  
  
Joan: "I know sweetie, so why is it that you think someone else can give Ben what you can't. Meggie.2 breasts, 1 breast or no breasts, you're the only one Ben loves. I know that you've been thinking of possibly leaving him, but honestly.Do you really expect anyone else in this world to love you like he does?"  
  
Meg: "Don't get me wrong mom! I love Ben more than anything, so much so in fact that I'll give him up for his own good, but you're right as usual. And Ben would never give up on me. Especially not after everything we've been through for the past 3 years."  
  
Joan: "Meggie.The kind of love you have with Ben is a once in a lifetime. You tried to find it with Tim, just like Ben tried to with Maria, but it didn't work because you and Ben were meant to be."  
  
Meg: "I guess you've got a point there. I just left him in bed to talk to you. I just don't think that I can go home right now."  
  
Joan: "I don't think you have to, because if I know my son - in - law as well as I think I do, then it wont be too long before he comes knocking on that door. I've got to get going, if I'm going to help your dad with the morning rush this morning. Bye!" She kissed Meg on the cheek and went in the direction of 'The Shockwave'.  
  
Chapter 13 - Deeply In Love  
  
A few minutes after Joan had left there was a loud banging on the front door. Meg hurriedly made it to the front door and opened it and was met with the face of a loving fiancée.  
  
Ben: "Meg.Thank God I found you. We need to talk right now!" He said, as he made his way into Hank & Joan's house.  
  
Meg: "Look.Ben.!" Ben shushed her with his index finger on her lips saying  
  
Ben: "Please.Let me speak. When we connected over the Internet I didn't see your body or your face. I got to know your soul. I don't care about your body, because that isn't who you are. In fact.If I could have a choice then I'd prefer you being butt ugly, because then other men wouldn't be ogling you." He joked, which made Meg laugh.  
  
Meg: "Ben, sweetie.I've already talked to my mom and she made me see what I've been doing."  
  
Ben: "Which is?"  
  
Meg: "I've given up, which is totally not me. I mean.We've survived Tim, Annie, Maria, Derek, Tess and now cancer. I think that I just needed some excuse for you wanting to be by my side all of this time."  
  
Ben: "Why?" He asked, as they sat down on the couch.  
  
Meg: "Because having someone like you in my life is like a fairy tale coming true. I always dreamt to fall in love like they did in the movies. Tim never made any of my dreams come true - but you did. I mean.All of the things you did for me when I returned from Kansas. And then also after Benjy & Tess came, you brought me to 'Smugglers Cove' and then to 'The Casita'. I'll always remember those times, because they've been the most romantic moments of my life." She smiled at him.  
  
Ben: "All I've ever done has been to earn your love."  
  
Meg: "Why do you feel like you have to earn my love? I don't care what you do, as long as we do have our sacred moments once in a while. I love you!" She exclaimed, bending forward and captured Ben's lips against hers. She crawled onto his lap, and they laid down on the couch and began to roll down onto the livingroom floor, because they needed each other that much.  
  
Ben: "Maybe.We should head on home to continue this.!" He suggested, separating their lips for a minute.  
  
Meg: "What about Benjy?"  
  
Ben: "He's over at Carmen's with Maria and Tess."  
  
Meg: "So.We have the entire place for ourselves?"  
  
Ben: "We sure do!" He grinned into her face, before taking her hand in his and leading her out of Hank & Joan's house and to their own new place.  
  
When they arrived at their new place, Ben immediately bent down and placed his one arm underneath her legs and the other behind her back and continued upstairs, because his need for Meg was starting to become unbearable.  
  
When they reached the bedroom, Ben placed her on the floor next to the bed. Meg ran her fingertips from the collar of his shirt and to the buttons, which she unbuttoned one after one, before leaving Ben standing with a naked chest. Meg began kissing his throat, and then moved onto his chest, licking his nipples and traveling down his chest until she was standing eye to eye with his belly button, which she gave a tender kiss, before unbuckling his belt and threw it onto the floor.  
  
Ben: "Whatever you're doing Meg?!"  
  
Meg: "Hmmm!"  
  
Ben: "Don't ever stop!" He begged her.  
  
Meg: "I wont, I promise!"  
  
Meg took a hold of the waistband of his pants and led him to the bed, where she sat down and unbuttoned his pants and urged him to step out of them, which he did and then she asked Ben silently to follow, which he did. Ben took a grip of the skirt she was wearing and slid it up her legs, until he could feel the texture of her thigh and caressed it, like he always used to do.  
  
Meg: "God! That feels so good!" She moaned, twisting her fingers in his hair. Ben smiled at her and left her thigh alone, only to go to her throat and nuzzle and kiss it just like normal. He kissed lower and lower to her cleavage and then let his lips travel from her cleavage and to her throat.  
  
Ben lifted her top and gave her stomach a tentative kiss and lick. He then went to the straps of her top and slid them down to her waist and finally lifted the top over her head and away. He noticed that Meg was wearing a strapless, pink bra, which was one of his favorites. He urged her to sit on her knees, which she did, while he kissed and licked her throat, wanting for her to feel secure, when he removed the bra and the implant she was wearing.  
  
Ben felt his way with his hand to her back and got the clasp of the bra opened and left her throat to look into her eyes and saw that there was only trust in her eyes, then he removed the bra and the implant and threw them onto the floor to join his belt and pants.  
  
Ben urged Meg to lie down on her back and bent his head to her breast and began to caress and kiss and lick it, wanting her to feel wanted. He then did the same thing to her missing breast. Meg grabbed the sheets with her hands, to try and relieve the explosion she could feel coming.  
  
Ben left her breast and kissed her ear and whispered erotically  
  
Ben: "Don't be afraid to let go, I want to watch you go over the edge." And with that being said Meg had her explosion.  
  
The rest of the night they made mad, passionate love wanting the night never to end. While they'd been making love Faith Hill had been singing 'Let's Make Love' on the stereo.  
  
'Let's Make Love' performed by Faith Hill & Tim McGraw  
  
Baby I've been drifting away And dreaming all day Of holding you, touching you The only thing I wanna do is be with you As close to you as I can be  
  
Chorus:  
  
Let's make love  
  
All night long Until all our strength is gone Hold on tight Just let go I want to feel you in my soul Until the sun comes up Let's make love  
  
Do you know what you do to me Everything inside of me Is wanting you and needing you I'm so in love with you Look in my eyes Let's get lost tonight In each other  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Faith Hill, Breathe)  
  
The next morning Ben & Meg woke up wrapped tightly together. Meg's leg was draped across Ben's stomach and her head was placed on his shoulder.  
  
Ben: "I love you!"  
  
Meg: "I love you too!" She smiled at him and they both knew that now all of their dreams could come true. Now they could build a family with Benjy and perhaps in a few years they could have an addition to the family - but for now Benjy was more than enough.  
  
The End 


End file.
